The specifications of long-term evolution (LTE) have been developed for the purpose of achieving increased speed, lower delay and so on in UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) (non-patent literature 1). In LTE, a communication scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink channels (downlink), and a communication scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink channels (uplink).
In LTE, MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) transmission to transmit different information data sequences in parallel from a plurality of transmitting antennas by using the same radio resources (frequency band, time slots, etc.) is employed. In this MIMO transmission, a plurality of information data sequences are transmitted via varying routes using the same radio resources, so that it is possible to achieve high throughput and system capacity by space division multiplexing.